Julien-K
Julien-K is a music group that began as a side project for electronic music created by Amir Derakh and Ryan Shuck from Orgy, with the later addition of Elias Andra, and Anthony 'Fu' Valcic. Their debut album, Death to Analog, which was mixed by Tim Palmer, was released on March 10, 2009 in the U.S., and later on March 5, 2010 in Europe. The album was initially planned to be released on February 17, 2009, the date the United States switched from analog to digital television. Julien-K's webpage was launched in the summer of 2003 with initial demo versions of songs "Look at You", "Kick the Bass", "Someday Soon", "Everyone Knows", and "Technical Difficulties", the latter of which was later featured both in the film and on the soundtrack from Michael Bay's 2007 Transformers. Up until 2007, the webpage said "Coming Soon." Since the official webpage launch, the site has been redesigned and updated with a wealth of information, links, photos, and other media. Julien-K have also lent musical contributions to several video games, including ''Sonic Heroes'' ("This Machine"), ''Shadow the Hedgehog'' ("Waking Up"), and the official musical score for the 2009 Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen video game. Collaborations with Chester Bennington Julien-K teamed up with Chester Bennington from Linkin Park to perform the song "Let Down" for the ReAct Now: Music & Relief televised concert. The Julien-K production team of Amir Derakh, Ryan Shuck and Anthony 'Fu' Valcic also worked with Chester Bennington to perform an exclusive version of the song "Morning After" for the Underworld: Evolution soundtrack and for the remix album of the band Mindless Self Indulgence's "What Do They Know?". The track was released as a bonus remix on Another Mindless Rip Off, with a completely "Instrumental DJ Dub" version being released for free download on their official website. Julien-K has also teamed up on Chester Bennington's solo project, the band called Dead by Sunrise Dead by Sunrise has since released their debut album Out of Ashes on October 13, 2009. "Both bands are the same. The one where Chester sings and writes is Dead by Sunrise, but when I sing, and Amir and I are the primary writers, it becomes Julien-K and it's more electro... Julien-K and Dead by Sunrise are basically a creative collective, we're sort of a Warhol-style factory in that sense," explains Ryan Shuck. "Dead by Sunrise is Chester's Julien-K if that makes any sense." During Projekt Revolution 2007, Bennington replaced lead singer Ryan Shuck for the Chicago date of the tour while Shuck attended his brother's wedding. In June 2010 Ryan Shuck announced that Brandon Belsky had left the band, to be replaced by long-time collaborator Anthony 'Fu' Valcic. Ryan Shuck told in a recent interview on www.de-re.de that 70% of a new record is already finished. The band announced via their facebook page that We're Here With You is scheduled for a January 23rd, 2012 release. Touring In 2007, prior to the release of their debut album, Julien-K was on the main stage for Linkin Park's Projekt Revolution tour and one of the opening bands for Evanescence's North American "The Open Door" tour, and followed it up in 2008 opening for Mindless Self Indulgence, with supporting bands Fake Shark - Real Zombie!, London After Midnight, The Birthday Massacre and Combichrist. In July 2010 the band announced their first European tour, scheduled for August and September, playing in Germany, Netherlands, France and England. Julien-K will be appearing as the musical guest at the 4th annual Summer of Sonic fan convention in London on the 25th June 2011. In November 2011 it was announced that, while remaining a member of the band, after their January 21 live show in Los Angeles, Andra would be taking a break from touring with the band to be with his family, including a new baby on the way. Andra and the rest of the band are in the process of finding a new touring drummer. Band members ;Current members *Ryan Shuck – lead vocals, rhythm guitar *Amir Derakh – lead guitar, synthesizer *Anthony 'Fu' Valcic – keyboard, programming, samples, bass guitar ;Former members *Brandon Belsky – bass guitar, synthesizer, backing vocals *Elias Andra – drums, percussion, backing vocals JK DJS Aside from the band, Amir Derakh and Brandon Belsky used to DJ under the moniker of JK DJS. They did their first DJ performance together December 31, 2007 at a hotel resort in Del Mar (San Diego), California. Since then they have played numerous shows and have released some of their DJ sets as free downloads from their myspace. However, since Brandon is no longer a part of Julien-K, it can be assumed that the project has been discontinued. Released DJ sets *F**k Me I'm Famous (2008) *Deviant Din (2008) *Electric Summer (2008) JK DJ's edits *Cities In Dust (JK DJS Edit) *Spiral (Felix Cartal Remix) (JK DJS Edit) Discography Albums *''Death to Analog'' (2009) *''We're Here With You'' (2012) EPs *Kick The Bass Promo EP (2008, Self Released) *Look At U (Deadmau5 Remixes) (2008, Circuit Freq Records) - Digital Release *Maestro (Koma + Bones Remixes) (2008, Circuit Freq Records) - Digital Release *Someday Soon Remixes (2009, Circuit Freq Records) - Digital Release *Kick The Bass Remixes (2009, Circuit Freq Records) - Digital Release *Spiral Remixes (2009, Circuit Freq Records) - Digital Release *Sessions V.1 (2011, Tiefdruck-Musik) - Vinyl Release Singles *Kick The Bass (2009, Metropolis) - Digital Release *Kick The Bass (2010, Tiefdruck-Musik) - European Release *Dreamland (2010, Tiefdruck-Musik) - European Release Music videos *Kick The Bass (2009) Category:Artists Category:Rock